Contemplations in Hospital Gardens
by KnowingSmile
Summary: Set during the part of the manga/anime where Yuki is in the hospital for ulcers. Yuki reflecting on his relationship phobias and what his feelings for Shuichi are. Speak of the devil, who shows up? Will Yuki decide to allow the singers concerns, or phase


Diclaimer**** I don't own Gravitation. I don't own any valubles, and I'm an otaku, therefore I have no money, so sueing will get you no where.  
  
This story takes place during the episode where Yuki gets sick and has to go to the hospital. Since nobody ever used that for a fic, i'm being origional and taking it up myself.  
  
Rating is R for adult situation, but they are done tastefully. More love! Romance! That's what the fans want! ... oh yeah, and some action ofcourse. lol ^_^  
  
*********************  
  
The hospital was eerily quiet. The drone of the machines and the continuous 'beep beep beep' of the EKG was keeping Yuki from his much needed sleep. But the noise was not the only thing that was keeping Japan's hottest romance novelist from slumber, it was also the face of a rockstar to be, who's image was now burned into the underside of his eyelids.  
Touma had come and gone, playing the concerned brother in law. He acted as if it was such a shock that Yuki had ulcers. This came as no surprize to Yuki. Coffee, chain smoking, late nights with the laptop, and then that damned one night stand that wouldn't just die...but was it really a one night stand that got out of control anymore?  
"Dammit, I need a cirgarette..." Yuki sighed and sat up in the starched hospital sheets. The whole room was dimmly lit by the wanton arrangment of hostpital equipment and blinking lights. The curtans to the windows were drawn revealing the starry night sky lit by the crecent moon. It was so peaceful outside. Even in the midst of Tokyo's glow, high above the smog and chaos, heaven still watched the wretched beings as they worked, lived, and died.  
Yuki thought of this idea a moment longer, mulling the idea over in his mind. This dark thought could definatly be a theme for his next novel, the women really went for that 'deep' shit. Maybe he could even make it slightly autobiographical and include his own wretched relationship in it. Not that anybody but him saw it as wretched.  
Shuichi was always fawning over him. Loving him. How could such a seemingly innocent and sensitive boy take the cruelty the angst writter that he was dish out on him? Yuki knew this answer though, Shuichi was a lot stronger than he looked, emotionally. Shuichi succeded in getting anything he put his mind too. He wanted to meet his god Sakuma, Nittle Graspars lead vocalist, they were great friends and mentors now. Shuichi wanted to be a famous singer like Sakuama, that was fast happening with each song Shuichi finally sat down and worked on. Shuichi wanted Yuki to love him...  
'Do I love him?' Yuki stared out the window further, to see the garden below. Good place to sit and have a cigarette. The blonde placed his feet on the cold linolium floor and looked around for his slippers. Those found he stood himself up and proceded to walk slowly to the hook by the door and retrive his robe that Mikka had hung there on her way out after visiting hours. His 'sin-sticks' as Shuichi liked to call them, were in the robe pocket.  
  
The garden was beautiful, even the nihilistic Yuki could admit the purity that even a proffesionally landscaped garden could offer. While if was mostly moonlight on manicured lawn and a various assortment of scattered flora, it was peaceful and out of doors.  
Server golden brown eyes scanned the walls that encased the garden. No one but him in the darkness. "Ii desu, " Yuki muttered as he lit the stick of tabacco with his lighter. Thin wisps of smoke floated up into the sky as he took drag after drag, inhailing deeply the smoke into his lungs and savoring the taste of it on his tongue.  
Nicotien did not soothe his thoughts however, the question plauged him, did he love Shuichi? The singer made him smile with the ridiculous antics and crazy costumes. He was always there bugging him, keeping him from his work, making love to him. It was making love with Shuichi. Did that mean that he loved Shuichi?  
As these thoughts raced through Yuki's head, he noticed that the cigarette had already burned down to the filter. "hmmm" Yuki glared at the offensive paper filter, how dare it burn out so soon. His took another from his pack and was about to light it when a familiar voice behind him broke his concentration.  
"Yuki, smokings bad for you, the doctor said so." Shuichi was behind him, pink hair slightly feathered around his face. Amethist huge and truely concerend for the disgruntaled authors well being. Could it be love?  
"Baka, nani mo ikimasuka?" but there was no force in his voice, this was more or less replaced with the Yuki version of amazment.  
"Yuki...I bribed the nurse with Nittle Graspar tickets that Sakuma- san gave me to come and bring you some Strawberry Pocky...I thought you would be lonely all alone in the hospital..." The singers quiet voice wavered a little, waiting for the grave writter to backlash him for his concern. Yuki was touched, and hurt that this one...who he loved?...could be afraid of his anger. Instead of kind words though, the patent Yuki Eiri thank you spat from his thin, nicotien laced lips.  
"Baka, visiting hours ended hours ago. How did you find me here anyway?"  
"Yuki yuki yuukkiii!" the Shuichi screech came full and desparete, "I saw you from the window, please don't be mad! I love you Yuki!" The pink haired Pocky demon flung his arms around Yuki's waist and snuggled his face in the robe and hospital gown that Yuki was garbed in.  
Yuki felt the fragile singer inhail deeply, taking in the scent of cigarette smoke and the expensive colonge that he wore no matter whether he was sick or not. Why would this gentle soul ever love him?  
"Yuki, please, it's cold out here, let me take you back to your room before you get sicker." The pain was obvious is Shuichi's voice, he was genuinly worried about Yuki's health.  
"All right baka, we'll go back to my room, but I don't feel like rest anymore." a devilish looked played in Yuki's eyes, promising future deeds that should never be done in a hospital.  
"Yuki...you're sick..." Shuichi couldn't fight the smile that forced it's way onto his face. He blushed.  
"Baka. I'm a romance writter. This is research for my next novel." The smile worked it's way onto Yuki's face as well, and they both walked quickly through the double doors and upstairs to Yuki's privet hospital room.  
"Yuki, people will hear us...and can't you hurt yourself more by heavy...'exertion'?" The grin was far more visible now, making the concern, while most likely genuine, ignorable. Whether Yuki cared about the physical state his body was about to enter into or not, and what the effects may be on his weaked body, he wanted nothing more this moment that to be as close to his muse as possible. It was the only way to get the singer out of his mind and allow him the peace of mind to finally sleep.  
"Baka..." Yuki purred as he nuzzled Shuichi's soft neck and proceded in removing the younger boys tank top. Shuichi whimpered and squirmed under the graceful pale hands of his lover. Yuki's books never lied about that aspect of the writter's knowledge, he knew how to please his partner. Such high standards Yuki seemed to posssess were probably the reason that Yuki said Shuichi was a bad lover. Not that Shuichi really was, just that he was newer at the act of making love than Yuki. Yet making love was an act that Yuki was a newcommer to as well.  
As Yuki nipped and sucked on the tender skin that made up Shuichi's graceful throat and neck, the writer removed the only other articals of clothing left on him, the black shorts, and oddly enough, Pocky brand boxer shorts.  
"When did Pocky start making underwear?!" Yuki murmured through the soft pink strands of the singers hair.  
"yuuukiiiiii! The company sent them to me after the last concert.....as a gift....Yuuuuuukkiiiiii" Yuki was long gone from caring about the underwear though, because they were scattered on the floor now, along with his robe and gown, and Shuichi's pants.  
Shuichi reached up and pulled Yuki down and kissed him deeply. Suprized at first, Yuki melted slowly into Shuichi's arms as their kiss became more and more passionate. The pale skin of Yuki's back was perfect and unblemished, well defined muscles showing through, even though the author never exersised a day in his life...at least in the conventional sense.  
Yuki turned his ministrations from kissing Shuichi's mouth and travling southward down to areas much more sensitive. He stopped at his flat stomach and teased the younger man, playing his delicate and skilled tongue down lower and lower, yet not moving it to where Shuichi's body obviously felt it was most needed.  
"You like that, don't you, Baaakaaa?" his lips lightly feathered the sensitive curves of Shuichi's hips and then ventured lower, kissing the blood enriched skin of his frontal. Shuichi's moans were progressivly getting louder and louder to the point that Yuki had to remark on the matter.  
"Baka, be quieter...our relationship has enough publicity without adding our sexual escapades to it as well."  
"Gomen asai Yuki...don't tease me like that...i'm can't take that...ahhh!" he stiffled a loud moan as Yuki took him totally into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down the shaft. He increased the effort in his ministrations until again, Shuichi's moans were getting too load for his comfort, the walls being paper thin in this hospital.  
Yuki drew his tongue across the tip and nibbled his teeth around the edge, taking Shuichi slightly into his mouth again, then back out in a constant teasing dance. Finally Yuki returned to sucking on his partner, trying to finish soon before Shuichi woke the entire ward with his loud and passionate moans.  
Shuichi came into Yuki's mouth, with a climax moan that changed into a low note out of the singers throat. Beads of sweat glissend on the rising stars body, and he looked up at Yuki, panting in exaustion, even when all he had to do was lay there and enjoy Yuki's loving ministrations, for they were loving.  
Yuki looked deeply into Shuichi's amethyst eyes and kissed him lovingly. All the thoughts that had raced through his head that night had finally reached their conclusion in his mind. And while later he would act as if he had never said it, Yuki vocalized what he could write about in novel after novel, but never say himself. Shuichi made him feel so strongly alive now though, so human, so passionate again about everything, he made Yuki feel loved, something he handn't felt since...since that fateful day in New York...  
"Kimi wo ashiteru Shuichi-kun," his voice was barely a whisper, but his lover heard. That was why he brought Shu-chan up to the room this night, to prove he loved Shuichi. To himself, to Shuichi...maybe someday soon even...to the world.  
"me too Yuki...I love you too." and the singers voice faded into sleep. As Yuki's own eyes grew heavy, he went and stuck a note on the door saying 'Do not disturb', crawled onto the bed and drew the covers, finally sleep claimed Yuki, snuggling the back of the head of a singer with pink hair, whom he did, beyond a doubt, for no plausible reason, loved.  
"I do love you Shuichi...more than I knew myself."  
  
Fin 


End file.
